


A candle for you

by rudesunyoung



Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [16]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Youtube AU, vlogger jennie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudesunyoung/pseuds/rudesunyoung
Summary: It's the New Year and there's also a lot of birthdays in January. Somehow, Lisa and Jennie manage to tackle all of that.
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa
Series: Watch Me, Watch Us [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099083
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	A candle for you

**Author's Note:**

> this is just tooth-rotting fluff. it's so sweet that i want to get my tooth pulled like right now.

“Sit down, Hyun.”

Lisa carries the twins into the kitchen, switching the light on with her elbow as the four-year-old runs ahead of her. He climbs up on the chair and removes his t-shirt, throwing it on the floor as he settles into his seat. 

“Yah!” Lisa laughs, adjusting Hanzel on her hip. “We don’t throw our clothes on the floor, Hyun. I told you that already.” 

“Sorry,” he giggles and kicks his legs out. 

Lisa rolls her eyes and makes a note to scold him more properly later. It’s been a thing that he’s been doing a lot lately－throwing his shirt on the floor before he eats. If anything, it’s Jennie’s fault really because he makes such a big mess when he eats (getting food on his face, and his hands, and his shirt) that Jennie started taking his shirt off before meals and now he does it _all_ the time. 

Hanzel claps his hands together as Lisa sets him down in his high chair, and then she does the same with Holland, grabbing their bibs from the overhead cupboard and clipping it around their necks. 

Holland yawns, rubbing his eyes with his fist and Lisa rubs the top of his head, bending down to kiss his forehead twice. 

“Are you still sleepy? Hm?”

Holland makes a noise and grabs Lisa’s nose, pulling on it with his fingers as Lisa groans, causing the baby to laugh.

 _“Mommy,”_ Hyun whines, kicking his legs to get her attention. “Mommy, I want cereal.”

“I know. What kind of cereal do you want?” 

Hyun turns around, craning his head back until he’s able to see the top of the fridge where they keep all the cereal boxes. 

“Fruity Pebbles!” he says, pointing up at the colorful box. “Fruity Pebbles, mommy.” 

“Alright, alright.” 

Lisa grabs the box down and his yellow bowl with dinosaurs across the side. As Hyun put it, _“the only bowl he’ll ever eat out of,”_ and Lisa has to refrain from rolling her eyes when she thinks back to that morning. 

She was at the supermarket getting some more toilet paper and a new pack of toothbrushes after Hanzel accidentally knocked theirs into the toilet. Hyun had run off, as he always did, and Lisa went after him, only to see the four-year-old attempting to scale the shelf for the four pack of dinosaur-themed bowls. 

“Banana or oranges?” Lisa asks, looking over her shoulder at Hyun. 

He has a finger in his nose and as much as they tell him not to do that, he just won’t stop picking it. 

“Banana, please,” he says and pulls his finger out, wiping it across his chest and Lisa tries not to grimace.

After she prepares his cereal and slices up a banana for him to eat, she plates it on the table in front of him and watches as Hyun tucks his legs underneath himself so he can reach his food. He refuses to use his high chair anymore because it makes him look like a _“baby”_ and he’s _“not a baby anymore.”_

“Don’t spill it on－”

Hyun looks up at the same time that Lisa says that, the spoon halfway in his mouth, as some of it spills out and dribbles down his chin. 

He looks down and then back up at his mom, smiling sheepishly before scooping some more cereal up. 

Lisa shakes her head and starts preparing breakfast for the twins. Since the boys are almost one-year-olds, they’ve been introducing them to a lot more solid food. Hanzel loves it; he’ll chew on a strawberry until it’s all over his hands or suck on a piece of a cracker until it’s mushy enough for him to swallow. Holland, on the other hand, has taken a bit more time getting used to it. Every now and then, he’ll fuss so much that they’ll have no choice but to give him a bottle. 

But sometimes if he sees Hanzel eating something, he’ll whine for it too until someone gives him a piece of it. So, really it’s a work in progress. 

As Lisa starts slicing the rest of the bananas that they have, she can hear Hyun hum along to the song that’s playing on the TV and every time he makes the sound of a lion, the twins start to giggle and kick their legs excitedly.

 _“Ma!”_ Holland shouts, pointing his finger in the air. 

Hanzel watches his brother and begins to smack his hands down on his tray, babbling something that makes no sense, but makes Holland talk back. 

When Lisa places their banana slices on their plate and takes the oatmeal out of the fridge, she warms it up in the microwave and then spoons some out for both of them, adding a bit of cinnamon since Jennie said it tastes better that way.

 _“Ma!”_ Holland yells. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Lisa frowns. “You two are so impatient. I only have two hands here, mind you.” 

She turns around with both of their trays and it’s funny how much louder they start yelling once they see their food. Lisa can’t help but laugh, setting their plates down and pulling the stool over so she can sit in front of them. 

Holland whines when Lisa takes his spoon, scooping some of his food up and holding it up to his mouth. 

“Come on, it’s time to eat, love.” 

She pushes the spoon up against his lips and he twists in his chair, whining even more loudly, and Lisa sighs, rubbing his leg and squeezing his foot. She tries again, grabbing a hold of his hand and rubbing his fist, and this time he opens his mouth, accepting the oatmeal. 

Hanzel eats quietly, using his hands instead of the spoon, but still manages to get most of the oatmeal in his mouth. When Lisa reaches over to help him, he fusses and knocks the spoon away, pouting at her until she laughs and moves the spoon away. 

“Okay, fine. I won’t help you then, meanie.” 

There’s oatmeal caked underneath his nails and some on his nose and all over his cheeks－which is something that Lisa wanted to avoid－but it’s nothing that a few wet wipes can’t solve. 

“Mommy, I’m all done!” 

Hyun scoots his chair back loudly, the legs scraping against the floor, as he jumps down from his seat. He reaches up to the table and grabs down his dishes, showing them to Lisa, along with the cereal on his chest and the remains of the banana on his chin. 

“Can I go play with my toys now?”

Lisa snorts and nods her head. “Yeah, you can go play. Make sure you wash yourself off first.” 

“Okay,” he smiles and rushes over to the sink, dumping his things into the soapy water, before climbing on the stool and washing his hands. 

Lisa alternates between feeding Holland and making sure Hanzel doesn’t put too many pieces of banana in his mouth. She breaks up pieces with her fingers and when she goes to give some to Holland, Hanzel starts fussing and leans over his chair, reaching for Lisa’s fingers until he grabs it. 

“What are you doing?” she laughs. “You have your own. Here, eat your own bananas.” 

Holland sucks the banana off of her fingers and smiles, kicking his legs out in front of himself and that only makes Hanzel more upset, pouting at his brother. 

When both of the boys finish, Lisa cleans off their trays and wipes them down, before giving them their sippy cups and letting them out of the chair. 

Hanzel sits underneath the table, quietly sipping out of his cup, while Holland knocks his over and stands up on his feet, wobbling slightly as he makes his way into the living room where Hyun is dancing in front of the TV.

* * *

****

**Three days later...**

Lisa flinches as she sees another flash go off from the corner of her eye. When she turns around, she sees Jennie squatting down and holding the camera up to her face so she can take another picture of the twins. 

They’re both in matching navy blue hanboks and they _do_ look cute, but Jennie has already taken so many pictures that she’s had to replace the memory card twice. 

The party hasn’t even officially started yet. 

But Lisa expected this. Since they woke up this morning, Jennie had immediately gone into party planner mode, taking out the food from yesterday that she had already prepared and setting up the decorations that she made Lisa buy nearly three weeks in advance. 

There were streamers in the living room in different colors of yellow, green, and blue, with balloons floating up at the ceiling and music playing from the speakers in the kitchen. They had cleared off the coffee table just before Jennie’s parents arrived and her dad helped set up the food nicely, arranging everything while Lisa fed the kids and got them dressed. 

It was a small party, considering it was just going to be their parents and a couple of close friends, but there was enough food prepared to last nearly a week. 

When Jennie finally takes the strap off from around her neck, Lisa walks over and kisses her cheek, pulling her in by her hip. 

“Did you get enough shots?” she snickers. 

“Shut up,” the older woman grumbles. She leans her head on Lisa’s shoulder, looking down at the boys as they play with their toys and chew on their fingers. 

Lisa is honestly surprised that they’re still in their hanboks considering that they’re not used to them and Hanzel usually tries to pull his shirts off if they’re long, so it’s really weird how he’s not even fussing with his sleeves or whining for someone to take his outfit off. 

“You should eat,” Lisa says, squeezing Jennie’s hip. “You didn’t have anything. Aren’t you hungry?”

“Not right now,” Jennie shakes her head. “I’m okay.” 

Lisa frowns and pulls away, walking over to the table and grabs a tangerine. She peels it quickly and tosses the skin in the trash, pulling apart one to press it to Jennie’s lips. She looks up at her, pouting slightly, and Lisa feels her chest expand when she realizes how much Jennie looks like Hanna right now. 

“Eat it,” Lisa says, pressing it more firmly against her lips. 

When Jennie opens her mouth, Lisa beams, feeding it to her and watching as she chews slowly, getting a bit of the citrus on her lips, but swallows the rest of it. Lisa ends up feeding her the entire tangerine and she only stops when Hanna runs into the back of her legs, apologizing quickly but tugging on Lisa’s shirt for a snack. 

“Okay, okay, I’m coming.” 

Jennie laughs and leans up to kiss her cheek. It’s a little bit wet because of the tangerine and Lisa makes a comment that it feels like, _‘Hanzel drooling on her cheek’_ and Jennie kicks her for that as she walks away.

“How do you keep getting prettier every day?” 

Their grandmother strokes Hanna’s hair, tugging on the pigtails that Lisa had done this morning with cute bunny ribbons and blue bows to match her brother’s handboks. 

Hanna had ran into the bathroom after Lisa had finished, staring critically at her hair for a long time until she hopped off the stool and gave her a thumbs up. 

“Thank you, bubbe,” Hanna smiled and leaned forward to hug her grandma around her neck. “Do you want to see me do a cartwheel?” she asks and pulls back, grabbing her grandma’s hand to tug her outside. 

“Not in your dress, that’s brand new－!”

Hanna ignores Lisa, pulling her grandma over by the front door as the older woman sighs loudly.

Hanzel and Holland stare transfixed at all the objects in front of them on the table. There’s plates of fruit and rice cakes, some of them freshly steamed and wafting into the air as the camera shutter clicks. Hyun jumps up and down beside them, trying to reach for one of the strawberries in the bowl but his grandpa pulls his hand back. 

“I want that one, pa,” Hyun frowns, pushing his lips out in a pout, which would usually work. 

“Later,” he chuckles and kisses the boy’s cheeks, lifting him up in his arms. “Look at your brothers.” 

Jennie adjusts Hanzel on her lap, tapping her fingers on the table as she gets him to look in front at all the objects lined up beside each other. 

“Hanzel!”

“Holland!”

“Look this way!”

“Holland, look here. Smile, baby!”

Hanzel squeals at all the attention, shyly covering his face with his dimpled fists. When he pulls his hands away, Hanzel giggles when he sees all of the people still staring at them and the balloons floating around the room. 

Lisa snorts and tries to get Holland to reach forward with his arm but Jennie shoots her a sharp glare and it makes the other woman flinch. 

“I wasn’t going to do anything,” she whines. “Don’t threaten me at our kid’s birthday.” 

Jennie sticks her tongue out at her and the camera flash goes off again. 

Holland shouts, slapping his hands against the table and then points his finger at his brother. They babble at each other, screeching and hollering, before Hanna runs over and grabs the money off the table. 

“Hanna!” Jennie laughs. “No, no, no－”

She tries to reach for the money to grab it out of the little girl’s hands, and Hanzel twists around in her lap, fussing with his hands thrown up, before he climbs on top of the table and starts crawling over to the objects. 

Lisa’s dad bursts out in laughter, throwing his head back at the display and that only makes Hanzel giggle as he reaches forward and grabs the book in his little hands. 

Jennie is still trying to get the bills from Hanna, but she stops, whirling around in shock, when Hanzel laughs and tries to stuff the paper in his mouth. 

“Yah－!” Lisa says.

 _“Ma!”_ Holland shouts. He slaps his hand against the table and calmly reaches out to grab the plastic toy knife. 

Their grandparents start clapping and Hyun finally wiggles out of his grandpa’s arms to run over to the table and snag a handful of grapes 

“Mine!” He giggles, stuffing some in his mouth. 

All Lisa can do is roll her eyes.

* * *

**Four days later…**

Jennie hears Hanna before she sees her. She’s giggling like right in her ear, but Jennie can tell that she’s trying to be quiet because when she peeks one eye open, she can see her hand over her mouth. 

Hanna crawls across the bed and Jennie closes her eyes again, feigning sleep when she feels the mattress dip at her side. 

“Noona?” 

The door is pushed open and Jennie can hear the noise that it makes when someone else walks in. 

“Noona, is mama awake?”

 _“Shh,”_ Hanna whispers and the sheets rustle again as she moves around on top of the bed. 

_“Noona,”_ Hyun whines. “Let me up on the bed.”

“Just climb up, you’re going to wake mama up!” She whispers not too quietly. 

Jennie feels the sheets tug to one side and she wants to laugh because they have no idea how to be quiet at all, but then Hyun is climbing on the bed, jostling the mattress once more as he bounces over to his sister’s side. 

“Do you think mama will like my card?”

“Yes,” Hanna says. “It’s pretty and it has a lot of glitter on it.” 

Jennie starts to turn on her side, pretending to wake up, and it makes them both gasp as they start gently shaking her awake.

“Mama!” 

“Mama, happy birthday!”

Jennie groans and flips over on her side, cracking her eyes open as both of the kids pile on top of her. Hanna laughs, wrapping her arm around her neck, and pushes her face into her face as she yells, “Happy birthday!”

“Mama!” Hyun shouts. “Mommy m-m-made you big pancakes with chocolate chips and s-sprinkles!” 

“Oh my god!” Jennie gasps. “Seriously?!”

She sits up, gathering both of them in her arms and peppers kisses across their faces. Hyun giggles, twisting and turning like a snake in her hands as Hanna puckers her lips and asks for more kisses. It makes Jennie’s teeth ache because she loves them so much and they get so excited over the smallest things, even for something like her birthday. 

“Look at what I made!” Hyun says, shoving his card in her face. 

It’s a big piece of yellow construction paper and it has a bunch of squiggly lines and funnily-drawn animal characters that are covered in glitter. Hyun jabs his finger at one of the stick figures with a shock of black hair and says, “that’s mommy and then that’s you. There’s noona and those are the babies.” 

It’s a mess and Jennie doesn’t know how that piece of hay is supposed to be his baby brother, but she also feels her eyes sting with tears and ignores it by kissing the top of his head. 

“It’s so pretty,” she sniffles and leans over to set it on her nightstand. 

Hanna passes Jennie her own card, this one covered in just as much glitter but the figures are more clearly drawn and their names are all spelled correctly. There’s even a gigantic cake in the middle of it with the words, ‘mama’s cake’ messily scrawled at the top. 

Jennie smiles and tilts Hanna’s head back, pressing kisses into her cheeks until she giggles and squirms away. 

“I love it so much,” she smiles. “These are the best birthday cards ever.”

Hanna positively beams and then stands up, screaming at the top of her lungs as she starts jumping up and down. Hyun joins in and Jennie yelps, grabbing her pillow so she can whack them with it.

“I want breakfast!” Jennie says, throwing the blanket off of herself and rolling over. Hanna shrieks and scrambles across the bed, laughing hysterically as Hyun attempts to slide down the side of the bed. He ends up dragging half of the sheet off the bed and screams as he runs out of the room with Jennie chasing after both of them. 

In the kitchen, Hyun drops the sheet and throws his hands in the air, yelling, _‘happy birthday!’_ as he runs to the table. Lisa startles and when she sees Jennie pad into the kitchen, her hair a mess and in her underwear and a white tank top, she whistles underneath her breath and gives Jennie a big smile. 

“Happy birthday, my love.” 

She turns around and grabs one of those plastic birthday hats off the counter and puts it on her head, before turning back around and making her way over. She looks sleepy and there’s some oatmeal on her shirt, but Lisa grabs her around her waist and kisses her like they’re two drunk college kids. Her breath tastes good with a hint of orange juice and Jennie smiles into the kiss, balling up fistfuls of Lisa’s shirt as Hanna pretends to gag beside them. 

“Stop kissing mama!” Hyun yells and starts pulling on Lisa’s sweatpants. “My mama!” he whines.

Jennie laughs loudly, pulling away to bury her face into Lisa’s neck. She’s so warm and she still smells like their bedsheets, which should be fucking impossible because her space on their bed was cold. 

“Well, she’s my wife,” Lisa says and sticks her tongue out at Hyun. 

Hyun stomps his feet and before he can throw a fit, Jennie leans up on her tippy toes to kiss Lisa’s cheek before pulling away. 

“I’m hungry and where are my other babies?”

Lisa juts her chin towards the living room where the twins are on the carpet, playing with their soft toys and pushing blocks with their feet as the news plays on the TV. Jennie hums and tangles her fingers with Lisa’s own, pulling her toward the table. 

It’s decorated with one of those plastic party covers that has Spongebob on it and there’s confetti on the table and the floor in different colors that are probably supposed to match the large birthday banner that hangs in the kitchen. There’s even party plates and cups with My Little Pony on it and Jennie covers her mouth to keep herself from laughing. 

“We used those for Hanna’s birthday, punk!” Jennie smirks, elbowing Lisa in her stomach. 

“Shut up, you love them.” 

Lisa helps the kids into their chairs and then takes a seat, grabbing Jennie around her waist and pulling her until she plops down in her lap. 

Like Hyun said, there are pancakes piled high in the middle of the table and Jennie can see the chunks of chocolate chips and the sprinkles that are drizzled across the top and along the plate. It looks like a fucking sugar rush, but the kids waste no time sticking their fork in the stack and dragging some onto their plates. 

“Be careful with the syrup, don’t make a mess, baby.” 

“I won’t,” Hanna says, drizzling some onto the top and then leaning over to do the same to Hyun’s. 

Lisa wraps her arms around Jennie’s waist and digs her chin into her shoulder, smelling her skin and listening to her heartbeat against her back. As they sit there and watch the kids eat, Lisa almost falls asleep because Jennie’s weight is so comfortable in her lap and she smells so good, like she’s getting ready to go to sleep and wants Lisa to hold her close. 

When she hums, Jennie pats her hands and turns her head, pressing a quick kiss to her nose. “Happy birthday, mama,” Lisa grins, kissing her back softly. 

“You love me?” Jennie murmurs.

“I love you a lot,” Lisa whispers and kisses her again just for the hell of it. “You’re my dream girl.” 

“Gross,” Jennie giggles. Lisa laughs and kisses her neck, tightening her hold around her as they both giggle. It feels so easy like this and it shouldn’t really－it shouldn’t feel like the beginning of this thing between them because they’ve been doing this for so long, for so fucking long together. 

But when Jennie smiles, it makes Lisa’s teeth ache. When Hanna knocks over the syrup bottle and spills it on the table, it makes Lisa’s teeth ache. When Hyun stands up on his chair and starts belting out the happy birthday song, it makes Lisa’s teeth ache. 

It hurts that she feels so happy like this. It hurts that she has these kids and that she is in love with this woman who is so beautiful and so happy, and so much fun to be around. Lisa is obsessed with them. She’s obsessed with the idea of having this all to herself. 

“I love you,” Lisa whispers into her neck again. 

Jennie swipes some syrup off of her own pancakes and sucks it off. Her lips are sticky and she smiles around her finger like she has a secret, like she knows that Lisa has only ever loved one person her entire life.

When Hanzel crawls his way into the kitchen some time as Jennie is gathering their dishes to soak in the sink, Lisa picks up both boys and carries them over to Jennie, watching as Holland squeals and holds his arms out for her.

“My hands are dirty,” Jennie laughs. Holland shouts and points his finger at her, almost like he’s trying to argue that, _‘no, your fingers aren’t dirty and I want you to hold me!’_

“Say happy birthday to your mom,” Lisa says and bounces the boys up and down as she starts singing off tune as loud as she can. 

Jennie wants to smack her with the dish towel, but then Holland starts giggling and Hanzel is so confused as to why Lisa is singing, that he keeps reaching for her mouth and begins to fuss when she pulls away. 

“Happy, Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday, Jennie! Happy, Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday to you!”

She dances around in a little circle, jostling the boys as they shriek and kick their legs out, mostly excited at being moved around so much and Lisa’s lack of coordination that makes her run into the table. 

“Stop it!” Jennie laughs. “Okay, okay, I get it. Stop dancing. Thank you for the birthday wishes,” she giggles. 

Lisa laughs and walks back over to the sink, leaning down and puckering her lips for a kiss. There’s still syrup on her shirt and she’s got sprinkles on the side of her mouth but Jennie kisses her anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> in honor of jennie's birthday, i hope you guys liked this ❤️❤️
> 
> btw, head over to jennie's ACTUAL [youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erYPvNbc_mc), yes it's a real youtube channel(!!) and subscribe to see REAL YOUTUBE vids of jen.


End file.
